Love's Deepest Indulgences
by evilRevan
Summary: When the leaders of the Uchiha clan meet a woman who is to be their general, hell breaks loose. The laws of the Uchiha clearly state, do not love those not of the clan. But what will happen when both Madara and Izuna take an interest in their new general?
1. Unexpected General

_**Love's Deepest Indulgences**_

_Chapter 1: The Unexpected General_

* * *

_Blood, Carnage, the sound of crows. The entire world was bathed in blood. Nowhere was safe least of all at the center of where everything was taking place. Bodies were sewn all over the place. Blood fed the very plants that were dying of lack of water._

_The wind blew against every person that was left standing, which were the winners of the recent bloodbath. A few people were searching the bodies, their swords stabbing anyone that wasn't an ally and breathing. Pleads rose high in the air but were silenced immediately.  
_

_This was no place for mercy.  
_

_Dark blue eyes surveyed the battlefield, red hair fluttering around in the violent winds. Blood__and death filled the air with an unsettling realization.  
_

_This wasn't a game…  
_

* * *

_Long white knee length boots walked over the dead, blue eyes looking dead ahead without giving the enemies a second thought. The unknown person kept walking, a few blood red eyes watching the figure warily. Yet, they offered no hostility… as of right now anyway.  
_

"_Count the casualties! You! I want a report of anything that comes up!" A strong compelling male voice filled the crow infested wind. Judging from the power in his voice, he was the leader of this mundane group or someone of much higher rank. With renewed vigor, the dark blue eyed figure walked indifferently towards the masculine voice._

_Within just minutes the two people were standing face to face. The man who was deemed the commander of this group glared at the newcomer with aggression and wariness. It appeared he wasn't one to underestimate or take chances with who he was looking at.  
_

_Red eyes clashed violently with the blue eyes of his potential opponent. Surprisingly, the man's opponent was… a woman. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, long and red like blood. The woman's attire was… strange to say the least. She had some weird white swirled skirt that went to her knees. Her boots covered up her legs so there was nothing to see. Her chest was covered in metal while her gloves were long and bore the same pattern as her skirt did. If anything… the color scheme seemed close to cirrus colors.  
_

* * *

_While clenching his teeth, the man narrowed his eyes even further. His gloved arms now crossed over his chest, invoking some of intimidation. As the woman failed to respond, the man growled angrily. "You do know this is a battlefield, not one a __**woman**__ should be trending around." The tone of voice was a warning, one that wasn't lost on the unknown woman. With a fake insincere smile, the woman made the man uneasy.  
_

"_The stench makes that quiet clear." She was sly and decided to just play the coy one. But of course, her patience was __wearing thin. His comment about women not being deemed equal as men was one that touched a nerve in the red haired female. "Tell me where I can find Uchiha Izuna and Uchiha Madara. I have business with the two of them." The woman said strongly and without wavering. Even now the man standing before her, dressed in his rusty red armor, red eyes glaring, and powerful dark aura was unable to make the woman cower even just a little bit.  
_

_However those two sentences made the man actually drop his aggression for just a moment. A dark black eyebrow rose up in mild interest. "I am Uchiha Madara." As soon as those words were uttered, the woman was kneeling to him. This was completely unexpected. "I am sorry for not being able to get here sooner when the fighting started. But I am here as your General. My name is… Uzami Amaya" Everything went silent for a good long while.  
_

_Meanwhile, the leader of the Uchiha, Madara was staring at the woman with controlled anger. But even his control felt like it was at it's breaking point. The only one who could have set this up was the younger of the two head Uchihas.  
_

_Uchiha Izuna…_

* * *

_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Sorry it's been so long and I haven't added any new stories/chapters._

_Been busy with my school work and it's just been hard. Hopefully this makes up for it. I'll try making new stories and other things soon. It's just midterms and everything are coming up so I'll be once again, strapped for time._

_Anyway, please enjoy!_

_~Revan_


	2. Pandemonium

_**Love's Deepest Indulgences**_

_Chapter 2: Pandemonium_

* * *

"_What do you plan to gain?"_

_A pregnant pause followed the threatening question. Head down, Amaya shifted slightly, one heel digging deeply into the blood soaked ground._

"_I am your general. Personal reasons do not matter." Her voice was devoid of emotion, her fire burned out completely, obedient just like every other woman._

"_Dismissed."_

_Nothing more could be said. Disgust fueled with burning anger controlled his thought__s. A __**Female**__ fighting on the battlefield…_

_No…_

_**Acting**__ as his general…_

_Whirling around, pitch black hair whipping in the vicious winds, he headed for the camp. Gracefully, his feet avoided the decaying bloody bodies. Without even gazing down, he knew what the battlefield looked like. thousands of bloodied bodies laid, many without limbs, faces, or even heads. It was considering a miracle for one to recognized the dead from just their mangled bodies alone. Many of the fresh men occasionally threw up on their first time in battle. The blood rich air was a bit** too** much from therm to handle. High in the night sky, the cries of vultures and crows echoed the end of a bloodbath._

_By the next morning, the blood soaked fields would be covered in the wretched beasts._

_Unconsciously, the obsidian eyed leader hadn't yet realized his hands were now fists. Silently he cursed Izuna._

_It was time he and his brother had a… __**chat.**_

_After the battered and decapitated bodies faded away to fresh grass and trees, did the young leader stop. Here, among the refuge of foliage, was where his clan resided. Coursing through the air the smell of smoke, blood, and medicine ran rampant. As he approached one of the many main entrances into the camp, tourches lit up everything that could be seen with his obsidian colored eyes._

_Shifting his gaze, numerous kinsmen sat patiently as medic tended their wounds. Distance didn't matter at this point. Even now, Madara could still __**taste**__ the blood on his tongue._

_Passing through the outskirts, decay and death filled his senses. Milling through, comrades carried the dead away, solemn and quiet. It didn't take a genius to guess where all the dirt that coated their pale hands came from. _

_Just before __**that**__ woman had interrupted him, he had read the report of those lost. A full group of a hundred men fell during the whole attack._

**_Pitiful._**

"_Madara-sama," Obsidian eyes snapped forward, the leader's muscles becoming stiff and rigid. Turning on his boot clad heels, metal armor rattling like chimes, Uchiha Madara came face to face with one of their couriers. _

_No time was wasted, urgency permeated the young Uchiha's eyes. His short raven black hair was disheveled, dull from dust and dirt. Even his black light weight clothing was shredded in various places. _

"_What is it?" Madara's voice boomed, not asking but ordering. His soldier complied. _

_Standing straight up, the young warrior tried his best to compose himself. The scent of blood hit the Uchiha leader hard. More or less the pale pallor of his soldier told more than just his physical exhaustion. _

"_Madara-sama, the western scouts have failed to report back. Our eastern scouts have reported the Senju are encroaching on our position. Some of our men have engaged them, due to their position to our camp. We have until maybe midday before they are on us."_

_A guttural growl escaped leader's pale lips._

"_Go see a Medic immediately." With that he swiftly departed. Practically running, Madara bellowed orders to anyone able to handle a weapon._

_It was time for war..._

* * *

_I apologize for this crappy chapter. It has TAKEN ME AGES to come up with something to progress this story. I'm so sorry for making you all wait and yes, I know this isn't about Amaya, but more or less, Uchiha Madara. Trust me; we will get to Amaya and her background information. But I want to get this out there and get things going._

_Again forgive me for this crappy chapter. I'll try and get something else that isn't so… rushed._

_~Rev_


	3. Friction

**Loves Deepest Indulgences**

**Chapter 3: Friction**

* * *

_A moonless night wrapped everything in its dark embrace. From the tops of trees or to animals, everything huddled safely in the darkness. However, this wouldn't last long._

_ Sweeping through the trees, thousands of nimble feet darted through the pitch black cover of darkness. Moving faster and faster, occasionally gliding through the silent air, the only sound echoing was the rustling wind. All around, the swirling winds kicked up leaves, creating tiny tornadoes full of decaying leaves from the forest floor._

_ Despite the peaceful atmosphere, dark blue eyes kept glaring straight ahead. Trees, rocks, leaves... all of them flew by as every step meant everything. Unconsciously, those dark sapphires hardened in an instant._

_ Raising a hand, everything stood still, miles above the ground; at least fifty men lingered in the thick treetops, silent and waiting. Checking the wind, blood red strands covering those dark blue orbs, laughter and voices echoed to the Far East. _

"_Senju…" The leader, the Uchiha's female warrior, spat. Slowly and dangerously, the woman's eyes changed to ice, disgust permeating her very soul. _

_ Not another sound was uttered, only the motion of her hands conveyed her orders. All of which, were followed. Insubordination would **never**__ be tolerated._

_Not now… not __**ever**__. _

_Like lights, the Uchihas vanished, getting into their predestined places. Watching from above, a pale hand leaned on the flayed bark. Blue eyes cryptically scrutinizing every man under her command, until the the scent of blood wafted upwind. _

_A kill had been made._

_Even from such heights, orders were roared, men panicked, and the flicker of flames rose high into the otherwise placid night. _

_Gazing down, Amaya pinpointed the various torch lights being lit, enemy tents coming into view, many scattered and some even burning. All around, men fought, fire fighting the various techniques the Senju bore. What a rather dull moment. _

_Just like the previous battlefield, this area too would be saturated with blood, a gory feasting arena for those sickening carrion eaters. Plants would grow in a frenzy, fed by the blood soaked ground underneath, like sharks on a bloody corpse. _

"_Disgusting," Pale pink lips lowered, a frown plastering itself on the observing woman. _

"_My thoughts exactly, Vixen." Two blades met in a harsh ratting clang, their steel dull in the darkness. However, a shocking mass of white hair brought focus towards the attacker. _

_Amaya gritted her teeth together, her muscles protesting at the sheer power of the man before her. There was no doubt he wasn't a Senju, if he was, he would not have dared to draw a sword against her. _

_Begrudgingly, she absorbed the features of the Senju dog. The spikey white hair, pale skin, and brown eyes came into focus. From the ratting, he also wore some kind of armor similar to Madara and the Uchiha warriors. But, the colors were too dark to make out._

_Slowly, her eyes narrowed to tiny slits. _

_The man before her noticed, instantly frowning at the aggressive display. "Awe, now that is not how a lovely woman should act." He teased, gradually putting more pressure down on the blades. _

_Cursing, Amaya broke off first, leaping up to a more stable, secure branch. Even without the light, the young general could faintly make out the three strips adorning his cheeks and chin. _

"_Surrender or lose your life, Senju." Like venom, her words burned viciously towards the Senju warrior. Whether he was stronger or not did not matter. She had a job… and..._

_...she would __**complete**__ it at all costs. Even if her life depended on it. _

_Without knowing it, the very corners of her mouth curved upward, a sick and humorous smile adorning her face like jewelry. Ironic she would be thinking of that, because in reality, her life did depend on this._

_Gazing upward, the man could only frown at her actions once again. Confusion and displeasure capturing his features like a hurricane. Uneasily, he sighed, unhappily raising his sword at the General._

"_Shame to waste a pretty face, but you are my enemy it seems." Pain leaked out of his words like water leaking from a canteen. _

"_I know, a damn shame isn't it?" She seethed, arms effortlessly raising her katana up over her head. However, deep inside her head… she prayed more blood would not be on her hands._

_They were already soaked to the bone. No need to add __**more **__to the already dripping sponge…_

_But the creaking of wood signaled there was no avoiding this. In a flash, the Senju was upon the Uchiha General, his grey sword gleaming in what light reflected upon it. In retaliation, the red head dashed out of the way, blood red hair riding the winds behind. _

_A loud deafening thud boomed, flocks of sleeping birds now rising up like dust during a sandstorm. Landing on a tree limb, the general's stark white boots gripped the tree like a vine, unyielding and strangling._

_Just like before, she whirled around, blade meeting blade in a deafening and cringe worthy way. Brown locked with blue in that very instant._

"_Katon no jutsu!" _

_No effort was wasted in determining who that was directed towards. Breaking away, both the General and Senju barely made it by a raging inferno of a fireball. Now instead of blood… the air smelt of horrendous ash, freshly burned ash._

_Ungraciously shifting his eyes, the white haired warrior caught sight of the new __**arrival**__. _

_Whipping in the wind, dull black hair came into focus, tamed in its low ponytail. Gleaming in the dark, a pair of ruby red eyes blared out from the darkness. Everything was either too dark to stand out or just simply unimportant. _

_Rapidly the Senju quickly changed his facial expression. Instead of frowning... he was… snarling. _

"_Uchiha Izuna…" His brown eyes coldly glared at the man before him, anger and hatred literally oozing out as every second ticked by._

_In response, the uchiha only smiled cockily, his sword resting on his shoulder casually. _

"_Been a while… Senju Tobirama..." _

_Judging by the silence and uneasiness, the air filled itself with tension and malice. Hell, it was thick enough to be a fog all on its own. But the name, Senju Tobirama didn't fall on deaf ears. _

_The General got into a stance, overcoming the shock of having recent fought with one of the leaders from the senju clan. This was no coincidence…. or … was it?_

_Without making a move, Tobirama just stood still, arms slowly falling to his sides. In the darkness his revolting disgruntled expression stood out like a star. _

_Grunting, "Seems you have the upper hand… __**Izuna**__.." Snarling, the Senju leader sheathed his sword, eradicating any hostile intentions on the spot. However, it wouldn't matter if he gave up or not._

_He was the __**enemy**__._

_But his brown analyzing eyes knew that as they shifted from the General and Uchiha Izuna. _

"_Send my regards to Madara." With a mocking smile etched upon his ghostly face, his body disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves. _

_Only an unsatisfied sigh echoed their thoughts. _

_**What a waste of time.**_

* * *

T.T Again I apologize for this crappy chapter. However, fighting scenes are my... fatal flaw so to speak. But at least this is longer than any of the previous chapters. Hopefully that makes up for it.

Once again, thank you for putting up with all my crappy chapters as of late. The only reason this is up so early is because... Revan + soda= No sleep. XD

For those of you who've read Love isn't a battlefield (old raw version of this one) you should have an inkling of what will happen later on. However, things will be mixed up and redone. Some things will remain, others won't. Just so you know, I did change Amaya's original name from the LIaB (love isn't a battlefield). At first it was Bella but I kinda got disgusted with it. I don't know why I went with that name so I changed it to suit her and the time period. Bella just doesn't work as a japanese name... ^.^"

Anyway, enjoy and I'll try and finish another chapter for you all soon.


	4. Cloak and Dagger

Love's Deepest Indulgences

Chapter 4: Cloak and Dagger

* * *

_Inside a dimly lit tent, General Amaya, Commander Izuna, and Commander Madara uncomfortably stood around a table. Every single one, upon observation, had various cuts and gashes here and there._

_Marks of __**war **__some would call it._

_And yet, three of the highest ranking shinobi of the Uchiha clan stood in one room, devising other plans in case of a counter. From what had happened only a week ago, the Uchihas had been victorious._

_But victory didn't seem as sweet as some said it would. It tasted somewhat -__**bitter**__._

_Seconds ticked by as the flickering flames illuminated their faces, sometimes occasionally reflecting off a piece of metal._

"_Answer me why you pulled back." Madara coolly spoke, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose in agitation and anger. Thankfully, most of that anger had been spent on the enemy._

_The woman straightened up, her hands firmly behind her back like any other warrior._

"_I did not see the point of wasting resources to kill fleeing shinobi. For all we know, they could have had a trap lying around, risking the lives of even more men if we had pursued." Clear and to the point like always._

_Dark obsidian colored eyes narrowed dangerously, anger flickering behind the polished color. However, there was no flinching or fear. With everything the female did, she expected either praise or punishment. In the face of punishment, she did not shy from it for that only delayed what was to come._

_Black eyes met blue for just a split second._

_Izuna, the spectator of all this, smiled. His eyes, unlike __Madara's, glittered in a strange way. Oddly enough, he was like a young child, smiling at something invisibly__ funny._

_For just a second, the flames illuminated the younger Uchiha's face. Dark ashen black eyes reflected the flickering flames as his black messy bangs shown ever clearer in the dimly lit room._

"_Now now Madara," Izuna sweetly started, drawing in both the General's and his brother's eyes upon himself. Even now, Madara's obsidian eyes didn't cease their smoldering gaze. _

"_She did well. I cannot fault her for her decision." Izuna continued, smiling goofily. For what seemed like hours, Amaya's eyes were as wide as saucers. To hear Izuna defend her… was surprising._

_Still smiling, Izuna shifted his attention to his startled little General. _

"_We do not have many men to spare as it is. To lose more would be dangerous, right Madara?" _

_ Now Obsidian colored eyes were fixed on Izuna, slowly boring holes through the younger Uchiha. But the cold truth of Izuna's words rang true. In their present war, they had lost too many good warriors. _

_To lose any more would be -__**fatal.**_

_But no matter what, the stubborn elder Uchiha would not acknowledge this critical flaw. They had to win… no matter what. If they did not… there would be no peace._

_Growing ever angrier, Madara's hands began clenching into fists. Of course, they were well behind his back to prevent anyone from noticing. _

_Chuckling, the younger commander waved one hand in the air, dismissing Amaya._

"_You are dismissed Uzami-san." _

_Still in a stupor, Amaya could only mechanically obey, slowly trudging past Madara while catching his disapproving glare. No matter what, there was no pleasing that man._

_He would find the tiniest of flaws in a person, that much was clear. _

_Reaching forward, pale fingers grasped the thick tent flap. For just a few seconds, fire from outside fed into the dim tent. _

_But just like life, it __**disappeared**__._

_Now there were only two, Uchiha Izuna and Uchiha Madara. For as long as they stayed in one room, everything would laid out for their eyes only. _

_It was the older sibling that first began, his arms tightly crossed across his armored chest. _

"_Izuna…" The dark growling voice could not be ignored, for it caused almost everyone to shiver in fear. However, Izuna was immune. _

_Loudly, a sigh escaped from Izuna's pale lips. The young Uchiha __**knew**__ what his older brother was going to say. Just like Madara a few moments ago, his long fingers were rubbing his own temple._

"_Yes I know, you do not approve of this." _

_In response, Madara's lips curved down, frowning at young Izuna._

"_I think it's not wise to keep her here." Madara spat, expressing his distain even if Izuna already knew all that. "I know you do. But she has no ties to anyone anymore. She's not a threat." Izuna paused to allow air into his lungs._

_Madara on the other hand wasn't convinced. Rapidly, his hands appeared from behind his back to only slam against the wooden table. _

"_Like hell she is. She isn't blood related to any of us! She has no reason to work for us when none of this actually concerns her!" _

_Gentleness had now evaporated. Madara's shouting and open protests saw to that. However, Izuna had to say his brother had a point. Uzami Amaya didn't have any ties to them nor had any reason to __**help**__ them. _

_And yet… here she was assisting them in this earth shattering conflict. But…_

_Quickly, the elder Uchiha saw the corners of his brother's mouth curve upwards. The smug bastard was definitely __**smiling**__. Ashen black eyes glittered with childish intent; something he knew would leash the woman, if only for now._

"_True, she isn't related to us by blood. But you know," He trailed off, his lips still frozen in that comical smile. _

"_-without a clan, she can do very little. She is alone so in the end, she has little to gain and everything to lose." With this, Izuna lumbered over to the tent flaps, his body pausing for just a few moments. _

"_She's not threat, at least for now. But if she is, we eliminate her, simple as that no?" Izuna cooed softly but with a sweetly sour tone. It seemed his brother finally removed his mask once again. _

_ Yet in the background, Madara scowled with knowledge Izuna wouldn't see it. _

"_I only hope it's that simple Izuna."_

_Unbeknownst to the Uchiha brothers however, their little General wasn't exactly in the Uchiha camp anymore. In fact, her dull white boots crunched twigs, leaves, and various mushrooms in her forest excursion. _

_Here, her lungs worked twice as hard in the humid air, as her own sweat began to wash away the trace amounts of blood off her body. Barreling through the thick vegetation, pursuing her destination, all thoughts of the Uchihas and their clan vanished. The cold, obedient mask fell off allowing her sporadic emotions to bubble up. _

_Right now, her light red eyebrows were scrunched close to her eyes, her lips curving into what would be considered an irritated frown. Looking like this, the young General cut through the last bit of barricading foliage revealing an area free of vegetation for at least a mile or two. _

_Now her expression shifted drastically. The corner of her lips lifted up into a smile, dark blue eyes sparkled in excitement and joy, and finally her body relaxed to almost that of a slug. _

_With a smile, the woman walked into the open area, fully exposed but still __**secluded**__. In rapid succession, sapphire eyes darted here and there. Searching silently with no success, the woman could only huff in disappointment._

"_You are evil Hatori," She whined playfully with some lingering sadness residing in her slumping figure. With a sigh, the young woman just sat down on the grassy ground, waiting. _

_Thankfully for the young redhead, she didn't have to wait long. _

_ Echoing behind the young general, a warm gentle chuckle cut through the silence. In an instant, the young woman whipped her head around, sapphire eyes alit with sparkling excitement. _

_ Standing in the sunlight was a young man, or one people would __**assume**__ was a young man. Smiling sweetly his icy blue eyes looked back at Amaya's darker blue eyes. _

_ "Patience is a virtue." He teased, chuckling deeply and warmly. Here there was no malice, no war, only peace and silence. Pale pink lips curved upwards, a mirror image of Hatori's smile. _

_ Unconsciously, the woman was gazing over the man's features, his extremely dark purple hair stuck out like a sore thumb. If anything, he would be more noticeable in a crowd than the young redhead would. Pouting, Amaya just shook her head just as she allowed her head to hit the grassy covered ground. _

_Peering behind dark purple bangs, icy blue eyes confusingly gazed down at Amaya. Like always, his eyes mirrored worry and concern like the reflective surface of any body of water. Slowly, his lips curved down as a frown etched upon his pale skinned face. _

"_Amaya…"_

"_I know… you disapprove." Amaya sighed as her eyelids __sealed her eyes from the world. She __**knew**__ this would come up. There was no way to avoid this conversation. He was bound to bring it up at some point. Sure, she was glad to see him, but her mission…_

_Then, all of a sudden, she felt the slightly tug on her hair. Snapping open, dark blue eyes caught the Hatori leaning over her as his fingers her running through her hair. _

"_Your hair is turning white at the tips." _

"_No they are not." _

"_Look." Without warning he shoved a few chunks of hair into her face. Sure enough, the tips were losing their blood red luster. Her hair color was fading._

_Amaya could only purse her lips together, unable to respond or really do anything about the situation. Perhaps she was vain, but she hated the idea of her hair going from that rich red to that plain white color. However, the truth was right in front of her and she could not change that fact. _

_Now it was Hatori's turn to sigh._

_Gently he released her bloody hair from his fingers, allowing them to fall wherever they pleased. Then he too sat next to the younger woman. For a moment, gazing up at him…. He seemed much older than he actually seemed._

"_Amaya you must stop this immediately. " Surprisingly he was, __**pleading**__. No, he was __**begging **__her._

_Lazily, Amaya raised her upper body upward, sitting unceremonious beside the one she owed her life to. _

"_I cannot. I took this mission, this __**job**__ knowing full well of the risks Hatori. You cannot ask to me to stop now. But both routes will end up the same no matter what." One again her eyelids sealed themselves shut in realization. _

"_If I flee, __**they**__ will hunt me down if the Uchiha clan does not get me first. Besides…" Amaya shuddered as the cold wind ran across her exposed skin. Denying the fact fall was coming and with it, winter would do no good now. _

_With a smile upon her lips, Amaya could only put on her porcelain mask and gaze upwards at Hatori. _

"_It's not like I'll last long with my medicine. One way or another, I'm going to die sooner than everyone else."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

_Not going to be updating or posting anything else until the 24th. Cookies to people who guess WHY I am choosing that specific date to post anything._

_By the way, I scared myself just by managing to write at least four pages for you guys. If there are any errors, let me know. I didn't bother to proofread this since all of this was done last night into this morning. T.T_

_Also I'd like to thank people on Aywas for all their gorgeous artwork of my fella Hatori. You guys know a little about him either from this chapter or from the older story. However you'll see him more in this remake than you did in the older crappier version. If anyone wishes to see the art PM me since I don't feel like posting thousands of links. XD_

_Thank you all for reading yet again another chapter of LDI. :3_


	5. Cracked Mask

Love's Deepest Indulgences

Chapter 5: Cracked Mask

* * *

They say solitude is hard to find, that is resides in places the naked eye can't pierce. Perhaps, they are right.

_Without hesitation, dark blue eyes flashed open as realization hit. __**He was gone. **__A week had passed, and with it, Hatori was long gone._

_ Alone, Amaya just sat in her room silently. Words, sounds, and images blurred as she forced herself to endure. _

"You have one year to finish your assignment Amaya. I pray to Kami, that you'll still be alive once that time runs out_, daughter_."

_Those were his last words to her, a warning filled with concern. Hatori always was a father to her, even if their blood was so different. For years, he had helped her grow without expecting anything in return. Hatori was strange, foreign, and alien, but he took care of her without complaint._

_ The world was truly mad, wasn't it?_

_ "Uzami-san?" A voice broke through the dull silence. Dark blue eyes flitted towards the door. Uchiha Izuna. Shifting ever so slightly, Amaya put on her mask, her __**smiling **__mask. _

_ "Something wrong, Uchiha-sama?" She said without missing a beat. However, on the inside, she cringed with the usage of her last name. Even as an adult, she loathed hearing it to this day._

_ Scratching his head, Izuna stepped into the candlelight, every part of him lit up in its fiery glow._

_ "Ah, yes Uza-"_

_ "Amaya." A heart beat passed._

_ "What?"_

_ "Stop using my last name, use my given name." The young woman coldly snapped. Formalities be damned, if everyone kept using her last name, __**she'd**__ go mad. _

_ Another pregnant pause echoed between the two of them. In that uneasy silence, one of Amaya's legs rose up to cross over the other. Izuna on the other hand was frozen in place. Clearly, this wasn't what he was expecting when he walked in. Granted, Amaya had snapped when she would have been otherwise reserved._

_ Oh how things changed with just one little word._

_ "Are you alright?" A pause._

"Yes." She lied, her pale lips forming a blatant frown.

_"You're a terrible liar, __**Amaya-san**__." Izuna mocked, his arms crossed over his chest like Madara. However, unlike Madara, his face was adorned with a smirk not a frown. _

_ Nervously Amaya began biting her lower lip, a little quirk of hers. "Never said I was great to begin with, Uchiha-san."_

_ "Izuna-san." He corrected. Now it was the General's time to pause. _

_ "Iz…Izuna-sama." Amaya hesitated as if his first name was foreign to her. Then again, the redhead was just a tool, nothing more. Getting too familiar was asking for chaos and disaster. _

_ Distance was the best armor when it came to people._

_ However, people are curious by nature, meaning no stone remains unturned._

_ Once again, a suffocating silence envelopes the tiny little tent. Steadily, with every second ticking by, the young woman's patience began dwindling rapidly._

_ Blue locked onto black. _

_ Yet, the mocking fake smile remained on Izuna's face. Just like her, he wore a mask and played the grinning fool. Unlike her however, he used it to annoy and prod rather than to cast all sense of doubt. _

_ The candlelight flickered and with it, half of Izuna's face vanished in the shadows. Now, it seemed, he was deep in thought. That smug mocking smirk wiped clean off his face._

_ Sighing, Amaya could only wait. Being obedient was all she could do, even if she __**detested **__it. Her job required her to go unnoticed, one mistake and her castle of cards would tumble in the darkness._

_ "Why do you fight Amaya-san?" Fully alert, Amaya regarded Izuna with caution. However, her curiosity was peeked perhaps a reason why one of her golden red eyebrows rose high up in the air._

_ "Getting personal, are we?" She growled, showing disrespect and her true nature. At this point she half expected to fail her ulterior objective. But playing the puppet was too sickening to keep up._

_ Her mask had finally fallen._

_ Now the light shifted and flickered once more. _

_ Izuna was no longer smiling, he was __**frowning**__. Upon observation, his frown or better yet, scowl, mirrored that of Madara's. Seems they were indeed related._

_ A sudden breeze was all the young woman felt before those black eyes were all of a sudden closer than she liked. Wide eyed, the young General could only gaze up towards her looming Commander. _

_ "How many masks do you wear, __**Amaya-san**__?" His voice had suddenly become darker and deeper. For some reason, once again it seemed similar to Madara's own voice with how oppressive it felt. _

_ Tearing her eyes way, Amaya turned her head to the side, finding the side of the tent rather interesting all of a sudden._

_ "You asked why I fight?" She mumbled quietly, uncharacteristically so. A gust of wind flooded into the tent causing the tent flaps to wildly flail about. That was when she faced her commander with fire burning in her eyes._

_ "Because simply sitting on my hands doesn't do a damn thing for anyone." Amaya spat viciously, hiding the second, more person part of her actual reason. But the words she just spoke were a part of her real reason. _

_ "If anything, Izuna-sama… why do __**you **__wear your fake masks in your own clan?" She fired back, slowly rising from her seat before him. _

_ His face didn't change. _

_ "None of your damned business."_

_ A golden red eyebrow shot up. "Oh… I see…" The woman began, slowly crossing her arms over her chest slowly. Her gentle sapphire colored eyes burned with fiery rage towards her employer. _

_ If people thought there were fireworks going off between them…. It was more like hellfire spewing forth from hell._

_ "So you can ask what you please about myself but I can't do the same? I see you do not have common courteous." Once again her words were like venom, thick and toxic to the ears._

_ For a moment, his black eyebrows seemed to move downwards in increasing anger. Surprisingly, Izuna __**could**__ show something besides his little childish and coy mask._

_ But that didn't excuse his murderous aura._

_ "You have a job, fulfill it or I'll…" He paused as he slowly leaned close to the younger woman's ear._

_ "...Kill you myself."_

* * *

_Author's note:_

_ Bleh, such a crappy chapter but this is what you get when I'm on five-seven cans of soda and on my last day of Christmas vacation. Excuse any errors you may find, I'll fix those later when I'm not tired and sick. _


End file.
